Quintus Adrien
Basic Information Name: Quintus Adrien Age: 16 Gender: Male Height: 6'4 Weight: 200 Power: Hope/Amazonian Journal Entry #1 Hello. My name is Quintus Adrien(not my real name though) and I am part Amazonian, part Atlantean on Earth-.1I grew up in Chinatown, Metropolis with my parents, I have an older sister, My mother Janice is an Amazon, I'm 16 years old, about four years ago there was an incident that happened in my life, that would change my it forever. I was 13 in Chinatown, One morning I woke up, feeling a bit weird. Later that day I got attacked by three muggers. I was getting beatdown, kicked, punched, This was my first fight ever. As I began to evade some of the attacks, I got my first punch in. I knocked one of the muggers out with one hit. They other two ran away, but I was able to catch up to them, as they were really slow. I let them go, though. When I was walking back home, this girl came up to me, she looked about my age, she had long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was tall for her age. She didn't look like she was from Chinatown. Her name was Asteria. She told me that she knew I had Amazonian powers, I didn't even know About them. She explained everything to me about my raw strength and speed, and how Amazonians have incredible willpower, and I showed that by not giving up even against 3 other people. She then took me take a few tests, of strength and speed. She was even more fascinated, I had unparalleled raw power, and speed, she’d never seen this in a human before. She then told me I was part Amazonian. I didn't believe her for one second, then she told me my mother, Aninia was an Amazonian General. When I talked to my mother about it, she told me this too, she had explained about Themyscira, and she told me that Asteria is one of the best warriors from Themyscira. Asteria told me it was from my mother who I inherited my powers from. She told me that my build, strength and speed reminded her of my mother, and that she was known as the Lion when she was a general. It was this day I realized I was part-Amazonian. I learned a lot more about my family, and about me. My mother was an Amazonian General, and she was also in charge of the weapons. She was one of the strongest warriors, and the reason she was a general on the battlefield is because she was extremely strong, and devastatingly fast. She told me I inherited that from her, and from the Adrien clan, which is where my last name comes from. The Adrien clan is a family of very powerful amazons, whom are also called the Lions, because they are generally the strongest and fastest. My name "Quintus Adrien" meaning "The Fifth Adrien" or in our clan they call me "The Fifth Lion". My real name is Jeremy Adrien. Our clan also knows a special martial arts form known as the Lion's Claw, which is a martial that's specializes in kicks, and small very quick hits to various pressure points. It requires the complete knowledge of human pressure points. I have already mastered this martial art, it's very effective, and hard to stop because not very many people outside of the Amazons(minus batman) know what type of martial it is, and how to stop it. That summer she then took me under her wing, to train my new found powers. She had also taken me to Themyscira, where I explained to all the sisters, that I was half Amazonian, and who my mother was. Journal Entry #2: Training with Bats As soon as I turned 15, Diana sent me to Gotham, to train with Batman, and the Bat-family. I learned many many forms of martial arts, detective work, and stealth training. I also mastered gymnastics with Robin, and Batman. Journal Entry #3 In sorrowful day That year, Wonder Woman had selected me to become her next apprentice. She had given me a full uniform, and a pair of Kitana's specially made from Haephestus himself. As we were leaving Themyscira, the ring on my finger began to light up, as a portal opened in front of me, and an indigo-construct hand grabbed me and pulled me in. I arrived to the planet Nok, where I met Indigo-1 and the rest of the Indigo Lanterns. I learned that my ring was given to me too early, so it malfunctioned for a good three years. She chose me because of the great amount of compassion I feel throughout my everyday life. She also chose me because I was different, in the sense that I was a male amazonian, something unique. She and the rest of the tribe taught me how to use compassion and willpower to create constructs, fly, and do everything at a power ring can do. I also joined the team of Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian, in their covert missions run by Batman. Powers & Abilities: An in-depth look to how my powers work Costume My costume: List of powers and abilities Superhuman strength Superhuman Agility Superhuman Endurance Master of the Lion's Claw Olympic level gymnast Skilled Martial Artist Master of the dual swords Capable bow & arrow user Category:RageCategory:HeroesCategory:Hard Light Category:Quantum